


Swalla la la

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, based on scientific research, just kidding it's all Brett's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Liam's a hungry boy that wants to get taller.





	Swalla la la

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts), [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



> Another fic written thanks to Francis' soft bullying :D♡♡
> 
> Also, inspired by Tabby and Alicia's idea♡♡♡♡♡♡

Theo lets out another moan as Liam bobs his head up and down at a steady pace, his tongue tracing the underside of his cock and swirling over his swollen head, making Theo's whines even louder. 

Liam's hands move over his stomach as he keeps working his mouth around his dick, moaning appreciatively as Theo's abs clench and relax beneath his palms. 

Theo grips the sheets in his fists, trying to ground himself, unsuccessfully though, because the next moment Liam's fingers are pinching and rubbing his sensitive nipples and he lets his head fall back and hit the headboard behind him, a desperate whimper escaping his mouth. 

Liam pulls away, Theo’s cock slipping out of his mouth with a wet pop and he looks up at him through wet eyelashes as he wipes his fucking smug smirk with the back of his hand. 

"You sound so good when you whine for me, baby," he breathes out against his dick, lips brushing against the hard length.

It's Theo's turn to smirk now, proud and satisfied with how rough Liam's voice sounds from having his cock deep down in his throat, feeling the need to wreck him even more.

He can't help but moan again, though, when Liam drags his tongue over his already heavy balls and then sucks one into his mouth. 

"Fuck, I'm close, Li," he mewls, desperate to have Liam's mouth on his aching cock again, "Come on, baby, please."

Liam hums and lets Theo's ball out of his mouth before swallowing his dick eagerly, sucking it harder and faster than before, apparently determined to make him come. 

Theo brings his hand to Liam's head and pulls slightly his hair, his hips starting to thrust into his mouth pushing his cock deeper in his throat.

Liam moans around him encouragingly, his blue eyes looking at him like he's begging him to come in his mouth, which admittedly isn't something new. 

Not that he's complaining of course, it never fails to drive him closer and closer to the edge, and this time isn't any different.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come, fuck fuck fuuuuck," he pants as he keeps fucking Liam's face, feeling his orgasm approach.

A few more thrusts and then he pulls Liam all the way down onto his cock, keeping him there by the tight grip on his hair, and he starts coming, growling his name again and again as he spills his release in Liam’s hungry mouth. 

He feels Liam's throat throb around the head of his dick as he tries desperately to swallow everything down, a few drops inevitably dripping out of his mouth and down his jaw. 

Liam pulls away and Theo collapses on the mattress, his chest rising and falling fast as he tries to catch his breath. 

Liam, however, doesn't seem very willing to help with that because he brings his hand to his jaw, gathering all the cum there with his fingers, before pushing them into his mouth, closing his shiny red swollen lips around them. 

"Fuck, Liam," he rasps, his softening dick twitching at the sight. 

Liam smiles around the digits and hollows his cheeks before pulling them out slowly. 

Theo thinks that Liam's finally decided to give him a break to calm down but apparently this isn't the case. 

Liam leans down and starts licking Theo's cock, dragging his tongue over the sensitive member gently and then moves higher to his stomach, licking everywhere the glistening tip of Theo's cock has touched.

After making sure he hasn't left anything, he collapses on top of Theo, sighing contentedly. 

Theo wraps his arms around him, nuzzling his hair and waiting for both of them to start breathing normally again. 

"Hey, you know that nothing will happen if you don't lick every last drop, right?" He asks teasingly, but he's, also, actually a little curious about Liam's obsession to swallow everything every time. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"No, I can't leave anything," Liam replies in a serious tone but doesn't elaborate.

"What, why?" 

"It's a secret," Liam mumbles, sounding a little suspicious. 

Theo tilts his head to look at him, raising an eyebrow, asking him silently to explain. 

"Fine, I'll tell you," he groans, "I can't let anything go wasted if I want to have any chances to get taller."

Theo frowns his eyebrows even more. He thought he was confused before, but now he has absolutely no idea what's happening. 

"Huh?"

Liam rolls his eyes, like it's so obvious and Theo should have understood.

"Brett told me. Cum helps."

_Is he joking? What's happening?_

He expects Liam to start laughing but his face remains dead serious. 

"Wait... you actually think that if you swallow my cum you'll get taller?" He can't stop himself from laughing this time; Liam can't be serious. 

"No, I don't think so, I _know_ so," he insists and Theo starts laughing even harder, his chest shaking and a few tears falling from his eyes. 

Liam pulls away and sits up, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at him. "What? You don't believe me?" He asks, an adorable pout forming on his lips. 

"Come on, Li, that's ridiculous, you know that."

"Are you sure, though? I mean we're almost the same height, and Brett's _really_ tall. He seems like he knows what he's talking about," he says matter- of-factly. 

_Okay, he has a point there. But nah, it can't be true._

"Of course I'm sure, Liam," he replies, even though he doesn't sound as convincing as before.

 _What if it is true and suddenly Liam becomes taller than him? Shit, he can't risk that._

"Okay now that we solved that, let me suck your cock." He tries to sound as casual as possible but apparently Liam doesn't buy it because he raises an eyebrow, looking at him amused. 

"Shut up, it has nothing to do with that."

"That's not what your heartbeat and the blush on your cheeks say, baby," Liam chuckles but moves to lie on the bed. "Don't let me stop you, though. You can get as tall as you want," he smiles and pulls Theo in to kiss him.

Well, he will definitely have to test the theory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to point out any errors.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. ♡♡


End file.
